


As The World Caves In

by softclquds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Little Brother Sam, POV Sam and Dean, Pain, Protective Dean Winchester, not wincest, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softclquds/pseuds/softclquds
Summary: Trigger Warning: Major character death, mentions of abuse , SPOILERS FOR 15.20!!What if it was Sam who was impaled instead of Dean?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not written to include Wincest, I simply prefer the brothers platonic relationship, just an fyi. This fic features the song As The World Caves In by Matt Maltese. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy! This is unbetaed as well so I'm sorry for the errors! Try not to cry, I almost did writing this lmao anyways enjoy!!

\- - -

My feet are aching  
And your back is pretty tired  
And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe  
And set our grief aside

\- - -

Their first hunt back, nothing to be afraid of, right? They'd been doing this their entire lives, nothing different now. Except it was different, they were finally free. Chuck was dead, no more plans, they could finally write their story any way they wanted to, and they did. They could take a vacation, quit, and finally relax after decades of constant work and suffering and pain. They took three years off, actually, traveling a lot and enjoying the fruits of their labor. It was their first time knowing peace, together this time. Yeah they had lost tons of people along the way and each other at some points too, but in the end they had made it and that was all that mattered. Sam and Dean on the road again, hunting monsters and kicking back a can of beer, just like old times. Pop the trunk, get the weapons, get ready for a fun vamp hunt, simple enough right? It would have been up until the moment it was suddenly thirteen years ago and a sharp stabbing pain was slicing through his back, Dean's face flashing before his eyes.

Sammy?

He remembered it vaguely, his brother cradling his face in his hands, shielding his kid from an evil even the great Dean Winchester could not keep away. Sam had faded pretty quickly after that, leaving his big brother all alone in a world full of unimagineable horrors. He hadn't wanted to go but as mentioned there were certain things even the mighty Winchesters could not escape. In the end he did see the light of day again thanks to Dean's reckless move and a little help from now the ex-God, Chuck. At this moment, however, there was no crossroad demon to make a deal with and no God to push them in the right direction. They were all alone, and Sam was fairly sure something had just stabbed him in the back. He collapsed against what seemed to be a pillar, still fully aware of what was jammed in his spine- again. Finish the hunt, then worry about that, he thought. So he did, slicing a vamp's head clean off it's shoulders and watching its' lifeless body collapse to the ground. One down, one to go. Then a moment later, thanks to his brothers skills, it was just the two of them left in the barn, surrounded by bodies.

\- - -

The Papers say it's doomsday  
The button has been pressed

\- - -

"Now that's what you call a successful hunt!" Dean announced, chuckling obliviously. He shoved the machete back in its holster and faced his brother, walking toward him slowly, assuming Sam was ready to go. Seeing a slightly tense and uncomfortable look on his brother's face concerned Dean immediately.

"Sammy, you okay?" He asked, bringing his hands up to Sam's cheeks to check his head for injuries. Sam huffed out a pained breath, taking a moment to answer. It really hurt.

"Um, I t-think something got me." Understatement of the year. He grunted as his brother checked him over to find the source of his pain, and hopefully take it away. A small gasp made his heart drop and moments later his brother was looking him in the eyes again, concern painting his features.

"S-something's in your back, Sam." he began, backing away slowly. "I think I should call an ambulance, o-or maybe a the cops. We gotta get you to the hospital like right now." He could see the panic rising in Dean's features as the seconds ticked by. His brother was scared shitless, almost more so then Sam himself.

"De.. Dean, I-I don't think they're gonna g.. get here in time." He struggled to speak, things were getting fuzzy, he was beginning to fade away, again.

\- - -

And here it is, our final night alive

\- - -

"Sam, no. I'm not just gonna let you die here, I have to do something, I always do something." It was clear a lump was forming in Dean's throat, the gravity of what was happening was setting in.

"Y-you and I both k-know they're n.. not going to get here fast enough. Pl-plus with these b.. bodies, I can't leave y-you like this." His brother cut him off sharply.

"Hey! You're not leaving anyone anywhere, you got me? We're gonna figure something out, we always do. That's the Winchester way, Sam, come on." Sam shook his head softly.

"Dean, there's n.. no way out this time. Chuck can't help us, we knew this w-was coming eventually. Just.. don't l-leave me, okay?" Dean hesitated a moment, he needed a second to process this. Sam was right, if he called the cops and they saw the mess of bodies even if Sam did survive they would both be in jail for the rest of their lives. It was beginning to sink in. He stepped closer to his brother and put his hands on his shoulders, finally letting a stray tear slip down his cheek.

"L-let me, speak for a moment, okay De?" Sam paused, taking a moment to catch his breath. It was getting harder to breathe, his lungs hurt like hell. His lower body had gone almost completely numb, probably from the lack of blood. His head felt fuzzy and he had to take a moment to try and focus on what he wanted to say. So this was it, the great Sam Winchester was being taken out by a dirty nail, how heroic. He sighed softly and looked back to his brother, finally ready to speak.

"All my life, the only constant has been you. Y-you raised me, Dean, y-you took care of me when my own damn father wouldn't. You fought him tooth and nail when he even got close to hurting me, and you took care of me after h.. he hit me. Even at Stanford, I-I never felt complete, not.. not really." He paused, fondly thinking of Jess, maybe he'd get to see her again soon. "Jess, she's.. she's the love of my life but even w-with her I never f-felt complete. I don't know why, b.. but without you Dean I just don't have a reason to be here." He chuckled, recalling Dean's "no chickflick moment" rule, but assuming an exception could be made while he was, y'know, dying.

\- - -

Oh girl it's you that I lie with  
As the atom bomb locks in

\- - -

"There were times w-where the darkness almost consumed me. The demon blood, having no s-soul, the trials, it almost got me, I can still feel it sometimes. I was evil, no matter how many times you tell me I wasn't. I was born corrupted, tainted from six months old. I almost let it control me, but you didn't. That's your job, right?" Dean recognized where Sam was going with this. He chuckled softly, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Looking out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother, you're right Sammy." Dean chuckled somberly, not letting go of said brother. He could tell Sam was fading, the light in his eyes was dying, just like it had all those years ago. Staring into those magnificent eyes and watch the life drain painfully from them was a feeling Dean would never ever get over. It was one of the most painful things he'd ever had to experience, and that's saying a lot considering he was literally tortured in hell for like four decades. It was fully hitting him that he'd have to go on without Sam in a matter of minutes, the final separation of the Winchester brothers creeping up on both of them. He hoped to whatever was out there that Sam would make it to heaven, lord knows he deserved it.

"You say hi to Jess for me when you get up there, okay? And Bobby too, tell him I won't be far behind." Both he and Sam knew he didn't mean now, he meant in the future. Sam would never forgive Dean if he ended his life just to be with him, that wasn't what they did, not anymore. Sam sluggishly raised a hand and placed it behind Dean's head, just like he had cradled his brother when Metatron killed him many years ago.

"D-don't give up, you hear me? I-I want you to have a life, o-outside of this. I... I never c-could, so do it f-for me, De. F-find Lisa.. and raise Ben like you raised me, okay? Always... always keep fighting, no matter how hard it g-gets. Get o-out of hunting, okay? Don't y-you dare let the da.. darkness consume you, just remember I'm waiting f-for you u-up in h.. heaven, I pr-promise. And Dean?" Sam finished, his eyes drooping closed slowly. He opened them again and tried to fight it for as long as he could to finish speaking. Dean was a wreck, tears streaming down his face, a painful expression on his face. Sam hadn't noticed it but he too was crying, cold thin tears dripping from his chin.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes glued to Sam's face, not wanting to miss this moment, his last moment.

"It's Sam." Dean chuckled softly, bringing his arms around his brother to hold him.

"Okay Sammy."

\- - -

As the world, as the world caves in

\- - -

Sam let his head lightly fall to rest on Dean's forehead, their final moments spent glued together, just like they always were.

"I l-love you so much, my big brother. Pl.. please just tell me it.. it's okay to go. Tell me- tell me I c-can.. go." Sam's eyes fell shut, completely enveloped in the moment. He wanted to feel it all for the last time, he had to. 

"It's okay Sammy, just close your eyes. Close your eyes and listen just like you did when we were kids. Like how I'd read you stories before you fell asleep each night, you'd fall asleep right in my arms. I love you, I promise you I'll get out, find Lisa and Ben, live an apple pie life just like you wanted to. But don't get too comfortable up there, okay? I'll be there to bother you eventually, don't you forget it." Sam's grip was weakening. This was it.

"G... Goodbye De. Jerk."

"Bye Sammy. Bitch."

\- - -

Yes it's you I welcome death with

\- - -

And that was it, the final bits of life remaining in Sam Winchester faded and his limp body collapsed against Dean, gone. His little brother, his favorite person in the world.. was gone. He sobbed into Sam's shoulder, feeling the warmth drain from the lifeless body beneath him. His caressed his brother's hair softly, knowing there was no turning back this time. No deals, no Gods, no angels, just Dean Winchester, alone in the world. God, he must've stood there for hours before even thinking of moving, just basking in the lonesome moment for as long as he could. Once he moved he'd have to begin to let go and that thought made him want to collapse to the floor and never get up.

\- - -

As the world, as the world caves in

\- - -

Lisa, Ben, a job, a house, a life, retirement, death, everything Sam had dreamed of for him. The pain never  
subsided, but Dean knew it never would. And then it happened, up on the bridge in the late hours of the day,  
it finally happened.  
"Sammy."  
"De."

As the world caves in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos if you can, I kind of like this :') Thanks for reading, it means a lot!


End file.
